


Raised by Killers

by Randomana83



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Family, M/M, Murder, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomana83/pseuds/Randomana83
Summary: Jason and Michael fell in love with each other. They kill together at camp crystal lake and enjoy each other's company. But something seems to be missing. They realize, that they want a child in order to fill the empty void they have. So, they kidnapped Michael's son, Steven. Will Steven except them as his new parents? Surprise ending.





	1. Prologue

Who would have known that Jason Voorhees can love? It all started when a teenage girl enter camp crystal lake. Jason spotted her and grab his machete. Just as he was making his way towards her, a knife plummet in her heart. For once in his life, Jason jumped back in surprise. Underneath his mask, eyes wide. All Jason can see a hand.  
A figure emerge from the darkness of the woods. The figure is tall, built, wearing blue coveralls, and a white mask. Both killers just stare at each other, not making a single noise. Then the white mask pull out the knife out of the girl and began carving her skin. The name ‘Michael’ was craven in the girl's breast. Jason use his machete and wrote ‘Jason’ on the dirt. Michael extend his hand towards Jason and Jason shook it.  
That is what stated this beautiful friendship. At first. Since both killers are mute, that communicated by body movement. When one of them is angry, their swings will be fast and sloppy. This happen to Jason, when one of the victims taunted him so his girlfriend could escape. Jason tends to miss when furious and Michael always held his hand to calm him down. Both men had blushes on their face when that happens, but because of the masks they never known.  
The day the killers confess their feelings for each other, is the day they reveal their faces. Jason and Michael were never comfortable in taking off his mask. Both men think they're hideous. Michael needed to take off his mask to cool down. He was splashing water on his face when Jason walked in. Noticing Jason, Michael quickly cover his face with one hand and getting the mask with the other. Jason felt angry that Michael thinks that he needs to cover his face. Jason swung Michael around to have his direction and remove his hockey mask. Jason face read,’Look your beautiful. I'm not not. You don't need to hide your face from me!’  
Michael remove his hand away from his face to and put this hand on Jason's cheek. Both men are leaning towards each other. Lips barely touching, till Jason pulls Michael and crashing his lips to him. The kiss was rough and rocky, then it became slow and steady. Jason licked Michael's tongue to ask permission for his mouth to be open. Michael allowed him and their tongues swirl away.  
Weeks after that happen, the killers never felt more happier in their lives. That came as a shock to them because they thought they were incapable of feeling anything. Aside from the urge to kill. However, they felt something was missing. Something very important to fill the void. Their question was answer.  
A family of five went to can camp crystal lake. There was a mother, a father, a teenage sister, a younger brother, and a infant sister. Jason and Michael didn't killed them on their first night. Jason insisted that they spy on them before they make this judgments. Though both killers are eager to kill the teenage sister. This seems like a good family. The father will play catch with the son, the mother will gossip to the daughter, and children will bond with each other. Jason and Michael decided to spare the family and leave them be.  
After the family left, Michael and Jason were sitting across from each other. Michael slips Jason a paper. Jason looks at the paper to reveal a drawing of them plus a boy. On top of the drawing it read, 'That could be us’. Jason just got up and went outside. He enter the shack that held his mother's corpse. Jason needed her opinion on this.  
“Jason, mother is talking to you.”  
“I want Grandchildren.”  
“Bring me some.”  
“That's a good Jason. That's my good boy.”  
Jason went back to their room and walk up to Michael. He nodded his head, agreeing that need to start a family.


	2. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets kidnapped.

Steven Lloyd was having trouble sleeping. He was tossing and turning all night. What finally awake him was a loud crash. Steven bolted out of his bed and grab a baseball bat. He also put on his glasses and step out of his room to investigate, not realizing that Jason was standing in the dark corner of his room. Looking at him the whole time.  
The hallway was dark and only had a few lighting from outside. Steven made his way downstairs and see the kitchen torn apart. Steven then on the lights to see a bloodied floor and his father on top of it.  
“Oh my God! Dad!” Steven scream. He started shaking his father.  
“Steven… He's back…Tell your mother.” Tommy said before dying.  
“No.” Steven whimper. “Mom!”  
Steven ran back upstairs with his bat. He made it to the master bedroom and turn on the lights. Luckily, his mother is sleeping soundly.  
“Mom, wake up.” He said shaking her.  
“Mmm. Steven?” Kara moan. “What are you doing up?”  
“Dad's dead.” Steven cried.  
“What!?” Kara ask. She got out of her bed and starts heading toward the door. Just as Kara open the door, there stood Jason. Both Steven and Kara didn't have enough time to react to Jason bringing his machete down. The machete spilt Kara in half, from the head, down between her parts. Steven let out a glass shattering scream. His parents can't be dead. This has to be a nightmare.  
Steven came charging at Jason and swung his bat at his knees. This didn't effect Jason and Steven tried a different approach. He swung the bat at Jason's hands, knocking the machete out. Jason is impress with this kid’s strength. Not allot of people was able to knock his weapon out. Steven truly is Michael's son. As Jason went down to pick up his weapon, Steven was about to strike at Jason's back when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He look up to see Michael Myers towering over him.  
“No. You can't be here. You only come back at Halloween.” Steven said with more tears rolling down his cheeks. Michael took out a white cloth out of his pocket and put it on Steven's face. Steven knew that Michael is trying to chloroform him. He tried to held his breath and struggle to get Michael of off him. But how could he? Steven is just a kid fighting a non-human. After couple of second of struggling, Steven finally went limp. Michael pick Steven up and hand him to Jason. Jason gently carried Steven like how a mother carried her baby. Steven may be strong, but right now Steven weigh light as a feather to Jason. Both killers went downstairs and into the car. Michael went on the driver's seat, since he's the only one that knows how to drive. Jason went to the back seat to look after Steven. He lay Steven's head on his lap and began to stroke him. Jason remembers how his mother used to stroke him to sleep. Jason made a movement that means, ‘he's adorable’. Michael nodded in agreement.  
This will be a start for them. They can finally be a family together. However, both of them knew it's not going to be easy. They just murder their son's parents after all. Steven will obviously be hostile towards them. But soon, Steven will see in their way and be thankful for it. What would his mother think of Steven? She'll probably love him like he was her own grandson.  
Steven began to move around halfway in the car ride. He began to whimper and sweat. It seems that the poor boy is suffering from a nightmare. Michael seems to hear the whimpers and pull the car over. He and Jason switch seats, so now Michael was in the backseat with Steven and Jason has the wheel. Jason kept shaking his head, gesturing that he doesn't know how to drive. Michael put his hand on his shoulder, ‘you can do this. I believe in you.’ Jason nodded and start the car.  
Michael is now stroking Steven's hair in an attempt to calm him down. It seems to be working cause the whimpers had died down and had stop moving around. Steven just needed a parental touch. As Michael let out a smile for calming his son down, then suddenly accelerate and swerve to the right. My God. Jason can't drive for shit. They switch back immediately for fear that Jason's reckless driving will kill Steven. They are nailing are being parents they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works.


	3. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jason lay out some rules for Steven.

Steven woke up to see everything a blur. He can only make up to see a couple of beds and drawers. Even without his glasses, Steven could tell that this wasn't his room. Flashes of his parents’s body came into his mind. His parents were murder, he needed to get out of here and go to the police. Steven began to search for his glasses around the bed. When he felt nothing, he extend his hand to the drawer next to him. His hands cause a lamp to fall and break on impact. The sudden crash causes Steven to jump back and scream.  
Footsteps came be heard outside the door and two figures open in. The sun just rose and light shine on them. Steven can now see it's Michael Myers and the hockey face man. Steven let out a scream and ran to the corner of the room and crouch down. He began to shake when he heard one of them approach him. Steven felt his glasses being gently place on him. It was Michael who place them.  
“I see what you're doing. You want me to see you clearly for when you kill me.” Steven said.  
Both Michael and Jason frantically wave their hands and shaking their heads. Steven rose his eyebrow when he saw their action.  
“You can't fool me. I know you guys are sadistic fucks.”  
Jason hands him a note. It read, ‘what should we do to make you trust us?’   
“Trust you!? You gotta be joking! You killed my parents! I will never trust you!”   
Steven then made a run for it. He manage to get past both killers. Steven knows that Michael never runs, but he doesn't know about Jason. As Steven goes outside, he notice the place they took him is a camp. Steven didn't know the place, so he ran blindly into the woods. He figure that they'll find him quickly if he stays on the road.  
“Lots of trees. Don't think they'll find me here.” Steven mutter to himself.   
He continue walking in the secluded woods till he heard a tree branch snapped. He turn around expecting to see either psychopath, only to see a 6 foot bear. The bear roar and swung a paw at him. Steven to shock to move, just stood still. He was then tackle out of the way. He look up to see that it was Michael who saved him. A machete came through the bear’s chest. Steven couldn't help but flinch. The bear howled in agony and continue to make its way towards Steven. Michael made Steven go behind him and pull out a knife. Jason held the bear down and Michael raise the knife up and stab it's eyes out. It's mouth cried came out of the bear as it's now crying blood.  
“Stop it! Your only torturing it. Please stop it!” Steven cried.   
Michael actually stop at Steven's plead and snapped the creature's head. Jason use his machete and began to slice of the limbs. More blood pour out of the bear. Steven couldn't help but watch how horrified it was to see a man cut limbs like it was butter. Seeing the bloodied bones and organs stick out, Steven threw up. As he was throwing up, Michael began to rub Steven's back. When he was done, Steven again tried to make a run for it. This time Michael was prepared and scoop him up and threw him over his shoulder.  
“Put me down!” Steven scream. Michael and Jason began walking back to the cabinet. It was silent during the walk. Steven had just given up escaping. He also notice that Michael and Jason were holding hands.  
“.... Thank you.” Steven whisper. Jason and Michael both look at him. They enter the cabinet and set Steven down.  
“I never got your name.” He said looking at Jason. There is a board in the room and Jason grab a chalk to write down his name.  
“Jason.” All Steven said. He went back to bed and pull the covers over him, not wanting to look at them. However, the covers are pull back by Michael. He grip Steven's chin and made him look at the board. It read 'Ground Rules’.  
Never leave the camp without asking either one of us.  
If you need us we're at the cabinet in the East side of the camp.  
Always carry a weapon on you.  
This is your new home! We're your parents now.  
Steven couldn't believe the fourth rule. Parents? He was too speechless to say anything about it. He didn't even notice that Jason have him a tray of breakfast. It was meat and a cup of water. His stomach began to rumble and ate a big chunk of meat. It was surprisingly good. He finish it all, when he look out the window to see one of the limbs of the bear they just killed above the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works.


	4. Life for awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's reflection of living with Jason and Michael.

The three of them have been living together for three months. Jason taught how to kill with various weapons and Michael taught him how to be silent on stalking the prey. Luckily, Steven hadn't killed any humans. Just animals. Both killers understood that Steven doesn't want to kill anyone. They wrote to him saying it will take time to finally have the urges. Unbeknownst to then, Steven have been saving teenagers from their doom.   
The farthest he ever been without getting caught, is the campfire by the exist. Every night, Steven will sneak out of bed and scare wandering teenagers. He will drench himself in rabbit’s blood and put on a mask, that he made of his own. The mask only cover half hour face, stopping at the bottom of his nose. It's black with white eyes and red paint splatter over. He would hide behind the bushes and when they start setting up their tents and preparing their good, he jumps out with an axe and “attack” them. Teenagers will leave anything to save themselves. Steven will collect the food and snack or find anything entertaining.  
Last month Steven got lucky. A girl left behind a Harry Potter book. It was the first one. Steven loves reading books. But, there was nothing to read much at the camp. He could only read signs, phamlet, and maps. Everyone night, Michael and Jason tried to entertain Steven. Tried. Steven handed them the HP book for them to read to him, but they're mute. Steven ended up reading to them every night during bedtime. He reads to them until he grows tired and sleeps while reading. The only time Jason and Michael fought, was for trying to finish the book by themselves.  
Steven finish the book in six days, so he was back to being bore again. It was 4:30 A.M, which means sneaking out time. He got out of bed and went outside. Instead of going to the exist, he'll go to the radio room. Steven found it during his second week of stay. He was about to turn it on when Jason appear and kick him out. Steven thought that he was gonna get it. Instead, Jason took out a ball and threw at him. They end up playing catch. This reminds Steven when he use to play catch with Tommy. This was happen during daylight. Since it's dark, the chances of getting caught is unlikely. Steven took note that both killers never sleeps. He see them walking together holding hands or cuddle with each other by the lake. Steven had no idea that his father was capable of that romantic gesture.  
He made in the radio room and dusted the old radio. Technology wasn't really Steven's strong point. It was more of his awesome, good looking, and talented friend; Jeff Dune.  
“I wish Jeff's here. He's so awesome with this junk.” Steven said to himself. It took him 20 minutes, but he was able to fix it. He notice there was a note hidden on the desk. It read, 'Don’t call for the police. They're useless. Call for Tommy Jarvis.’ Steven's heart sank at the name ‘Tommy’, his dad's name. But he couldn't get emotional about this. He punch in a few buttons and turn some knobs. All Steven can hear is statics. It was all statics for a few minutes when someone pick up.  
“Hello?” It said.  
“Is this this Tommy Jarvis?” Steven ask.  
“Yes. Do you need help escaping from Jason?”  
“Yes and another killer. It's Michael Myers.”  
“Myers? Don't he kill at Halloween?”  
“That's not the point! I being held by the two of them.”  
“You should awfully young. How old are you, kid?”  
“I'm 13. Please hurry.”  
“I'm on my way. Sit tight.”  
“I will.”  
The call ended and Steven let out a sigh of relief. He is going to be rescue. Steven quickly turn of the radio and head back to the cabinet. He was almost there when he felt a hand to his shoulder. This time Steven didn't scream. He look up to see it was Michael. Judging by Michael's posture, he's asking why he's out of bed.  
“I needed to use the bathroom.” Steven lie. “The restroom are in the other side and I didn't want to walk far, so I pee outside.” Steven look calm on the outside but inside, he is terrified that Michael didn't buy at his lie. Michael scoop Steven up and walk to where the cabinet of the councilors. The beds are bigger than the one Steven was using. Jason was lying in the left side of the bed. Michael place Steven next to Steven and he lay down on Steven's right. Both Jason and Michael cuddle with Steven. Steven felt awkward being cuddle by huge killers. This isn't normal. They shouldn't be doing this anyone. Especially to a kid they kidnapped and killed their parents.  
Steven couldn't tell if they were asleep or not. This is not good. How will Steven get out and meet with Jarvis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works.


	5. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twist at the end will be reveal here.

It was not or never. Steven carefully crawl out between them. So far, they made no movement. Then came out a light snoring from Michael and a heavy one from Jason. Steven couldn't believe it, they're actually sleeping. He made it towards the end of the bed. Now comes the hard part, trying not to make the floor boards squeak. Steven gently put his foot on the floor. No squeak. Now for the other foot. With great anticipation, he lower the other foot. No squeak. Seven tiptoe to the door every so carefully. He made it and was about to grab the door handle when BAM! A man with a blue jean coat came in, arm with a rifle.  
This made Jason and Michael her jolted up. They saw a frozen Steven in front of Jason's arch nemesis, Tommy Jarvis. Tommy immediately shot at Jason and pull Steven out of the room. Michael held Jason close to him. Jason touches Michael's cheek and in telling him, ‘I'm fine. Go get our son.’ Tommy is dragging close to the exist. Steven couldn't get the image of Jason's chunks of flesh splatter all over the wall and on Michael.  
“You got a name, kid?” Tommy ask.  
“Steven. Steven Lloyd.” Steven answer.  
“We're almost near the exit, Steven. Jason never gets out.” Tommy said.  
“Yes he has.” Steven mutter.  
“What?” Ask Tommy.  
“Jason was there when they killed my parents and kidnapped me.” Steven said. Hearing this, made Tommy grip Steven's hand harder and kept on running. They came by a sign that read, “Now leaving Camp Crystal Lake. See you next year!” Just then, Michael emerge behind the sign. Steven and Tommy let out gasp of shock. Tommy knows all about Jason Voorhees, but nothing of Michael. Tommy aim at Michael ready to shoot him, when Michael sprinted in front of them. In one movement, the rifle was slice in half. Tommy rolled out of the way from another attack.  
“Steven, run! Get out of here, while I hold him down!” Tommy demanded.  
“I can't leave you here.” Steven reply.  
“GO!” Steven turnaround and ran towards the exit. As he runs deeper, he hears sirens and bright lights. It's police cars! There are two of them.  
“Help!” Steven scream. One of the policemen got out of the car. Steven ran and hug him.  
“It's okay, kid. You're okay. Now we're going to-”  
Steven couldn't hear what he was saying. Everything was going slow. His heart beat got faster and felt a sudden jolt of lightning passing threw his brain. Steven stealthily stole the cop's gun and shot him in the chest. His partner never got the chance to get out of the car cause Steven head shot him through the car window. The other two cops quickly got out of the car and took out their guns.  
“Just put down the gun, kid and we won't hurt you.” A policewoman said. Steven didn't say anything and shot at the car’s has hole. Both cops got blown up instantly. Steven gave of a satisfactory grin. He sees two shadows next to him. It's Jason and Michael. Michael is holding Tommy's head. Threw the head at the burning car. Steven look up to them and said,  
“Come on Dads. Let's go home.” Grabbing both their hands. The three of them walk back home like family.  
“Oh my God! He's waking up.”  
“Everyone give him some space.”  
“Jeff, can you see us?”  
Jeffry Dune open his eyes to see his mother, Christina, Grandpa Silver, and Steven.  
“Ugh. What happen?” Jeff ask.  
“Your leg got infected and fell into a coma.” His mother answer.  
“How long was it? Three months?” He ask.  
“Three days.” Christina answer holding three fingers.  
“We were so worried.” Steven said with relief in his eyes.  
“Hey Steven, how you feeling?” Jeff ask.  
“Huh? Why are you asking me that? It should be the other way around.” Steven ask  
“Mom, can we have the room.” Jeff ask politely.  
“Umm. Of course you can. I'll be in the hallway, incase you need me.” She said with a confuse look in her face.  
His mother left the room and all eyes are on him.  
“So, what is it that you need to tell us that you kick you mother out.” Grandpa ask.  
“About my coma, I had a dream.” Jeff said.  
“And why can't your mother hear this?” Christina question.  
“Because it involves Steven and Michael Myers. All of it” Jeff explain.  
Everyone, minus Christina, eyes widened.  
“It all started with a guy in a hockey mask…”

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to understand the ending, read 'Sins of a father'. Check out my other works.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works.


End file.
